Golden Apple
Golden Apple (voiced by Sandy Fox) is the daughter of Applejack and Copper, Though slightly stubborn, she’s a hard worker and likes helping her parents with their jobs. Though, they keep her away from dangerous equipment, but she’s quite playful when she’s not working. Golden Apple has a good amount of strength in her legs and can clear a tree of its apples in 3 kicks. However, she tires out after a while after bucking too many apple trees and sometimes falls unconscious. Even though she loves both her parents equally, she falls asleep more easily with her father, Copper. When she was just a baby, Applejack tried to cradle and comfort her, but she just kept crying. But, When AJ handed her to Copper, she fell asleep almost instantly. So, she loves to take naps with her dad. Bio Personality Relationships Applejack When Golden Apple was born, Applejack was happy to be a mother of her own little filly. Sometimes when Applejack tried to cradle and comfort her, She just kept crying. But when AJ handed her to her husband, Copper, Golden Apple fell asleep almost instantly. And ever since growing up in Sweet Apple Acres, She loves spending sometime with her mother when not too busy. Copper Since as a baby, Golden Apple falls asleep more easily with her father, Copper. When she was just a baby, Applejack tried to cradle and comfort her, But she just kept crying. But when she handed Golden Apple to Copper, She fell asleep almost instantly. And ever since she grew up in Sweet Apple Acres, Golden Apple loved spending with her parents if not too busy. Big McIntosh Big McIntosh once made a tiny basket for her niece, Golden Apple, So she can help him out when he works. He even takes her on hay rides sometimes. Golden Apple loved spending time with her Uncle Big Mac and Aunt Sugar Belle, Because it's the Apple Family Pride. Sugar Belle When Sugar Belle wasn't too busy working, She loves spending her time with her niece, Golden Apple. Just like Big McIntosh, She'd do anything to help get her job done before spending sometime together. Apple Bloom When Apple Bloom always play with Golden Apple, She loved being an aunt to be the best part. And she even gives her advice about getting a cutie mark. Goldie isn't that much concerned about getting her cutie mark. She even sometimes forgets that she doesn't have one. Featherweight When Featherweight got to meet his own little niece, Golden Apple started to love her uncle. And ever since she grew up, She loved her aunts and uncles paying a visit anytime on any day. Sugar Apple When Sugar Apple and Golden Apple were babies, They use to play with each other and share their toys. And ever since they grew up together, They became best of cousins ever since. Apple Feather While Apple Feather had fun with her cousins, Golden Apple and Sugar Apple, They do lots of fun stuff together. Even though they're different from each other, They were best cousins ever since. Granny Smith Golden Apple likes hearing stories from her great-grandmother, Granny Smith. Even when she forgets what she was talking about during the story, Granny Smith also loves spending time with her chip off the old apple. Grand Pear Grand Pear loved her great-granddaughter, Golden Apple. Because ever since she was a baby foal, He could see a half pear inside of her. When she grew up, She cheers her great-grandfather up by spending some time with him and going out for a walk and viewing the apple pear tree. Bright Mac After Bright Mac and Pear Butter were revived by Fausticorn, They were happy to meet their granddaughters including Golden Apple who once dreamed them in spirit and happily loved them very much. Pear Butter After Bright Mac and Pear Butter were revived by Fausticorn, They were happy to meet their granddaughters including Golden Apple who once dreamed them in spirit and happily loved them very much. Trivia * Gallery Golden_Apple_(with_Princess_Yuna's_Company_Logo).png|Golden Apple (with the new hero logo) Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Ponies Category:Kids Category:The Mane 6's Kids Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Western characters Category:Cousins Category:The Apple Family Category:Yuna's classmates Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Princess Yuna's group Category:OC ponies Category:Characters voiced by Sandy Fox Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:Students Category:School of Friendship Students